Mary
Mary is a possible artist in Tastyville and one of Papa Louie's customers. She made her debut in Papa Louie: and is a customer in the tutorial for Papa's Cupcakeria. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperonis *15 Minutes *Sliced into 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Onion *Mayo *Lettuce *Mayo *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Beef *Guacamole *Cheese *White Rice *Guacamole *Black Beans Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Toast *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Toast *Blueberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria *2 Honey Mustard Wings (right) *2 Parmesan Boneless Wings (right) *4 Celery Slices *8 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Pretzel bun *Pineapple Relish *Wild Onion sauce *Sport Pepper *Tomato *Sport Pepper *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Chocolate Corn Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad) *Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Rare Patty *Awesome Sause *Lettuce *Onion *Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) **Cherry **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Sprinkles *3 Cookies *Hazelnut Swizzle on the far left Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Bouquet Blend (??? in other holidays) *3 Shrimps *3 Green Peppers *Crescent Roll Papa's Next Chefs 2013: She won to Lisa. But lost to Tohru. Making in 2nd place with Franco. Trivia *It was said in the Q&A that she is afraid of sailing, her reason of absense in Freezeria. However, she was in Freezeria HD. *She is usally unlocked on a high rank in Gamerias. The highest rank needed to unlock her is in Pastaria, which is Rank 62. Papa's Cupcakeria is the first game she's unlocked at an early rank (day 1). *Her, Ninjoy, and Olga are the only female customers to ever be second to last. *She is the first female character to be absent in a gameria. Ranks required to unlock her *Pizzeria : 12 (Pizza Chef) *Burgeria : 30 (Patty Presser) *Taco Mia : 24 (Nacho Squeezer) *Pancakeria : 33 (Flapjack Flipper) *Wingeria : 51 (Order Expert) *Hot Doggeria : 44 (Chicago Dogger) *Cupcakeria: Comes in after tutorial *Freezeria HD: 61(Dessert Legend) *Pastaria: 62(Carbonara Champ) Gallery Mary Papas Pizzeria.png|Mary until Taco Mia Mary pizzeria.jpg 62.jpg Mary is angry..jpg|Mary is not pleased in Papas Taco Mia. Papa's Cupcakeria 3.png|Mary's perfect order on Cupcakeria! Poor Mary.png Rear 0 cupcakeria.jpg|A very rear 0 from Mary on cupcakeria Maryxd.png Mary in Papa's Pastaria.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa’s hotdoggeria Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Valentine's Day Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Missing Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:M customers Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:Absences